


Thin Ice

by Breadthecat



Category: Sander Sides, thomas sander sides
Genre: I have no idea where this is going, one off fic, probably, what is self restraint lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadthecat/pseuds/Breadthecat
Summary: (Title might change if I decide to continue this,,,)Don’t wander outside in the winter, kids.





	1. Chapter 1

Snowflakes danced around the edge of his vision, out of focus, like fine silvery glitter. The edges of the pond beginning to crystallize into thick ice, yet the center was still exposed to the crisp winter air. In only moments, the whole pond would be frozen over, inescapably solid, concealing whatever was in the murky depths of the pond as a mystery until spring. Despite the bone chilling wind, the water's surface was calm, tranquil, hypnotic to the dazed eye. The entire scene was isolated from the destructive touch of mankind. 

Logan stood at the edge of the pond, his bare feet on the ice, which slowly was beginning to crack under his prolonged weight. His eyes were hazy, unfocused, staring down into the watery abyss. His breathing was slow, warming the air in small puffs. He wore a thin long sleeve button up shirt. His skin was littered in goosebumps, yet in his dazed state he didn’t shiver. The world was a distant memory for him in the moment, yet he would soon be a recent memory to the world. 

Step by step, Logan approached the thinner ice, fragmenting the frosted surface. There was no caution in his steps for this was fate. Destiny. His mind was clouded, for if it wasn’t, his rational would of called him home the moment the brisk breeze danced over his skin. 

Every winter Logan felt this calling. Before, he could ignore it, push it back. Sometimes he would find himself freezing in the snow and had to lug himself inside before he got frostbite. In the moment, the cold wouldn’t bite him, but the moment he snapped out of the faze it would deep deep into his core. Every time it felt as if he would never be warm again. He found his excuses to stay firmly inside during the winter, for his outdoor excursions led to him wandering off. However, he couldn’t fight the calling this time, he had put it off much too long and now it was stronger than before.

The ice began to give way beneath him as he walked to the center, melting under his steps and returning into the pond water. He didn’t flinch as the cold water began to meet his bare skin. He didn’t hiss at the chill, or even show the faintest hint of acknowledgement.

Not until he fell in.

The moment the ice ended and pond water met, the daze began to fade. Plummeting into the pond, his body now fully submerged in the water, did he realize the predicament he was in. The ice, like an iron door, began to close above his head at a rate not seemingly plausible. It was too cold to move, his limbs like lead. Adrenaline kicked in to allow him to bang fruitlessly against the cold wall he found himself stuck under. 

For a moment, his lungs burned in desperation. Yet, when he succumbed to breathing, he found himself able to breath. The cold began to numb his body, now feeling as if it was natural. The murky water only stung his eyes for an hour or so, only so long due to him disturbing the pond bottom from panic. His brain was still sluggish, both from whatever force drew him here, and the icy chill. He sat at the bottom of the pond answerless

And he remained there until the end of winter

 

Logan XXXXXXX has been reported missing, last known location to be his apartment located in XXXXX by XXXXX two months ago. Due to the severity of winter this year, all search partied have been called off. Logan XXXXXXX has been presumed dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Sun filtered through the ice, refracted by the uneven surface and illuminating the water underneath. Soon, fish started to resume activity, very curious about Logan’s presences in the water. They swam around his frigid body, tickling his skin. Logan occasionally tried to wave them away when he had the energy to do so, but it was a useless effort. They never stayed away for long. 

At some point he no longer panicked or questioned how he was still alive. Needing to breath wasn’t a problem, he could breathe in the water. He had yet to feel hunger or thirst. He spent long periods of time in a daze, not exactly asleep but not conscious either. Struggling was pointless and draining, the ice above too thick to make a reasonable dent it. He was tired and cold and…. confused? Sad? Lonely? He wasn’t sure. It hurt to think too much, cold making him slow and sluggish physically and mentally. 

He peered up at the ice above him. It was thinner than before, clear enough to see the outside world. A world he hadn’t seen in months. His hand reached towards the ice before he completed processed what he was doing. He could almost see birds in the sky. His hand pressed against the ice, which cracked under pressure. 

Could he?... no, don’t get your hopes up yet. 

He managed to put more pressure on the ice, watching the cracks spread in dim hope. He reached both hands towards the surface and pushed, his blood finally pumping to give him the energy he needed to fight. His icy cell door began to fracture open. He could feel the wind grace his finger tips. He felt the surge he needed to swim to the surface

Logan dragged himself to the ponds edge, cold and soaking wet to his core. He panted heavily at the effort it took, and he wasn’t even out of the water yet. Fresh air filled his lungs, causing him to cough. His body shook for exhaustion, he struggled to pull himself to land, failing.

“Oh- oh goodness are you ok?” A kind voice called out. Footsteps approached him as Logan managed to look up. He was… blurry. Right, glasses. Glasses thoroughly covered in muck and water, now settled that he was out of the water.

“What do you think?” Logan rasped, his voice thick with sarcasm. He tried again to pull himself to shore, but his energy was was running out. 

“Hold on, let me help-“ a pair of warm arms wrapped around him and pulled him to land and onto his feet. His strength wavered, almost unable to stand. The arms held on, keeping Logan standing. One moved away and onto his glasses, a thumb cleaning away the grim.

“Swish swish~, there! Is that better?” Logan blinked in surprise at the man who had came to help. He appeared around his age, but his voice sounded younger and kinder. 

“Yes, I-it is. Thank you-“ Logan replied, almost forgetting to reply when about to focus on the man's appearance.

“Oh gosh! What blue eyes you have!”

“....blue?” 

“Sorry, Sorry, I’m rambling. I’m Patton! And you, mister, are absolutely freezing, we need to get you warm and dried off. Come on”

Logan was given little choice as Patton dragged him off


	3. Chapter 3

Logan sat crisscross on the dark wooden floor of Patton’s house, buried in a pile of blankets and in front of a heater. He had finally began to dry off, something he wasn’t quite used to after 3 months. Patton sat on the couch, quickly watching Logan then scrolling through his phone.

“Sooooo,,, what happened out there? A smart looking guy like you, out in the water?” Patton questioned innocently. Logan felt a tad insulted, it wasn’t HIS fault he ended up in a pond for the entirety of winter. Or that’s what he told himself. He decided against answering, simply sighing to himself. Besides, how could he possibly explain what happened when he couldn’t make sense of it himself.

“Aw, no? Is it embarrassing? I won’t judge, really!” He insisted, leaning forward encouragingly. Logan shrugged, then stood up.

“I think I’m feeling much better now, thank you so much for everything.” Logan straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair in attempt to make himself presentable. Patton stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Of cour- oh geez!” Patton flinched back, “no no, you sit back down mister, you're as cold as well… Ice!” 

“But I feel fine-“ Patton shook his head, forcefully but carefully pushing Logan back down to the floor. He pulls the blankets tightly over him with a determined frown.

“You are not moving from the floor unless you are warmed up or I say otherwise, m’kay?” Patton booped his nose, causing Logan to blink in surprise.

“Ok… Patton.”

“Ok! That wasn’t so hard! Besides, good to know you still talk. You were starting to worry me with your silence!” Patton smiled down at Logan, having now stood up. Logan just watched as Patton sat back down on the couch. Silence once again filled the room for a few minutes.

“Well, if anything, could I at least get your name?” Logan didn’t respond for a few moments.

“Oh, ok, I get it. You don’t really know me, but it’s a little weird to have a stranger in my house and I don’t even know his name-“

“It’s…. Logan.” 

“Logan?” Patton managed to hide his surprise in his voice. He suddenly quickly typed something on his phone. “That’s a nice name!” 

“Thank you-“ Suddenly Patton’s phone rang. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Let me get this, ok?” Patton answered his phone, “Hello?”

—-

“Why did you have me call you?”

Patton walked out of the room, waving to Logan as he left. His voice then dropped to a whisper.

“Well, I had to get out of the room somehow!”

“What? Why? What’s going on Pat, please don’t tell me you got caught-“

“No no no! Relax, it’s not like you to worry like this!” Patton laughed

“So what is it?”

“You are not going to believe this, but I think I found another one like us”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahah cliffhangers


	4. Chapter 4

After an hour or so Logan came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to warm up. He felt fine bit every time he insisted Patton took one touch to shake his head otherwise. He didn't feel particularly cold, although moving away from the heater wasn't particularly pleasant either. 

Patton, after finishing his surprisingly short phone call, claiming it was the wrong number, went off to the kitchen to make hot cocoa. With the length of time it was taking Logan had to assume it was more than that.

“Oh, Logan?” Patton peered out of the kitchen at Logan.

“Yes?”

“A friend of mine will be coming over later, i hope you don't mind! He and I might be able to help you!” he smiled

“I don't need help, Patton. I really should be leaving soon anyways-” 

“Logan,” Patton paused, his smile wavering, “you were missing for 3 months.”

“I-...” Logan shifted uncomfortably, “you must have the wrong person.”

“Logan, if I am not jumping to conclusions, you aren't alone in this.” Patton insisted, quietly mumbling “i really hope im not wrong…”

“I don't know what youre talking about.” Logan folded his arms. Patton is silent for a long moment, fidgeting with his hair. A few stray flowers poked out.

“last spring…. I... I got tangled in undergrowth. Plants grew around me. I was stuck there all spring.” Patton paused, then forced a laugh “I still keep finding flowers on me, its like I grow them!” 

Logan opened his mouth, then closed it, eyes wide in shock.

“Oh, and my eyes used to be brown” he pointed towards his emerald green eyes and then winked. A timer went off in the kitchen, causing Patton to rush off. After a few moments, the smell of cookies wafted through the room. Patton returned, about to speak before there was a knock on the door. 

“One moment!” Patton grinned, rushing to the door. There was a quiet chatter after Patton opened the door. Logan, unable to see the door, turned back to face the heater.

“.... Logan? Lolo?” A familiar voice asked, echoing through Logan's head. He swiveled to face the voice a little too harshly, his head spinning, lightheaded. 

It only took a moment before Logan was on his feet, tears burning his eyes. He tackled the voice

“You… jerk.” Logan mumbled, eyes pressed closed. Suddenly Logan pushed himself away.

“What the hell, Ro? The news said you were missing! I looked everywhere for you! Even when they said you where most likely dead!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Woah woah woah, Logan wait” Roman put his hands on Logan's shoulders. Logan was shaking for a variety of reasons. His eyes burned with tears.

“Are are my best friend Roman, you can't just disappear like that! I trusted you” Logan's voice got quieter as he spoke. 

“I couldn't Lo. I couldn't tell you, you said it yourself. I'm missing, considered dead. Pat and I have to live in hiding. How could we explain what happened.” Roman wiped away Logan's tears gently, “I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. Patton had to lock me indoors for a while, actually.” Patton nodes enthusiastically behind Roman.

Logan let himself fall against Roman again with a huff. Either Patton was right and he was freezing, or Roman was a lot warmer than he remembered. Or both. His head hurt too much to think about it, sitting up too fast had taken its toll. Roman put his arms around him

“So, does Lo confirm our suspicions about this whole mess being season based? All we need is Fall.” Roman asked Patton. Logan slowly tuned out the rest of the conversation, closing his eyes.

\----

Logan as passed out against Roman on the couch, Patton on the other side of the couch. A player of cookies lay between them. They ate quietly, patton keeping a keen eye on Logan.

“I haven't been able to get anything about what happened to him out of him. He's very quiet.” 

“Yeah, Logan being a bit of a closed case is normal, he's not very trusting of new people. I'll see if i can get it out of him later…. God, he looks tired.” Roman gently ruffled Logan's hair. 

“Have you two known each other for a while? Friends, or….?” Patton trailed off, waving his hand as to imply the rest. 

“What are you-.. No! No no, you're funny Pat. He's my friend. Dare i say best friend. We are not a 'thing’” Roman laughed. Patton, almost nervously, joined in. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh- no reason, just curious. He got real emotional upon seeing you.” 

“He's not usually like that-”

“It's rude to talk about someone whos right here” Logan sleepily mumbled, rubbing his eyes. There was a tense pause, and logan sighed. “No, I didn't hear much. And i don't plan on hearing much more.”. Logan yawned, moving closer to Roman before falling asleep again. Roman snickered, rolling his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Endless fields of flowers, grass rustling from the slight breeze. Flowers dotted the landscape with pinks and blues and yellows. The occasional rabbit would hop by, if you were still enough. Petals floated in the wind, dancing aimlessly. The field was filled with life to the watchful eye. One could say you’d never bore from it. Forever changing.

Clearly that person hadn’t spent months there, trapped in undergrowth and nearly breathing in dirt. 

Patton lay restrained in the dirt. Despite how much he struggled he couldn’t break free. The vines usually didn’t hurt too much. Usually. 

He must of struggled too much, he could feel the thorns pressing into his wrists. The pricking sensation traveled down his body, becoming sharper and sharper. They pressed into his skin, drawing small droplets of blood. The undergrowth grew tighter around him.

This wasn’t normal.

He could feel the thorns sinking into his skin like knives, the vines constricting around his chest. It progressively got harder breath. He took in a sharp breath in pain, choking on the dirt.

He couldn’t breath  
It hurt  
It hurt

—-  
Patton woke up with a gasp. His body was drenched in sweat and shaking feverishly. It took several minutes to calm down. Sunlight trickled through the blinds, creating golden bars across his bed. He ran a hand through his hair in attempt to tame his surely messy bedhead, coming back with petals and strands of grass. His mind trailed back to his nightmare. The event had been exaggerated by his mind, but he couldn’t deny there was times he felt incredibly afraid. He wondered if the others felt the same. Roman played his experience off as just that. An experience, he almost glorified it. It was difficult to tell if that’s how he really felt. Logan was too difficult to read, he still hadn’t shared what he had experienced. Patton would have to ask Roman if he got anything out of him. 

The house was strangely quiet. Roman and Logan had stayed the night, and it was about 8 in the morning. Patton knew from experience Roman was an early riser, he needed all the time he could get to get himself ready for the day. Even if he couldn’t really go anywhere anymore. Patton, after snatching up his glasses, emerged from his bedroom, pajamas hanging loosely off him. The kitchen was empty all except for a note on the kitchen counter. Patton rubbed his eyes and read.

 

Morning Pat!  
Me and Lo went out to town this morning for breakfast. We’ll bring you something back. Don’t worry, we’re driving out of town for it.

Sincerely,  
Roman

P.S. I’ll see if I can get anything out of Logan while we are out. 

 

Patton was a little hurt and a little worried. Out to breakfast without him? Sure, he had caught on quick that Roman and Logan were incredibly close. But he wanted to get to know Logan more, not have him glued to Romans side. He paused his train of thought, that came off selfish. He just wanted to get to know Logan. And he was worried, Logan hasn’t been missing for too long, only three months compared to the rest of them. He might still be fresh on people’s mind, they could get caught. 

Patton sighed. They were smart, Logan especially. Or at least he radiates smartness, Patton laughed to himself. They’ll be fine. He was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most exciting or long chapter. But it’s something considering I haven’t updated in two days. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Sorry for the hiatus! Have this fun little chapter. Ill be HOPEFULLY updating Sleepless next. So if you enjoy Remi and super powers, check that out

Roman and Logan sat quietly at a small coffee shop. It was close to midday due to the long drive. Patton would of had their head if they got caught, so going out of town was the safest option. Logan ran his hands aimlessly through the newspaper, which Roman teased Logan about. 

“The paper? Really Lo? It’s online now, you don’t need a physical copy.” Roman snickers. Logan was quiet for a moment.

“What do kids say these days? Aesthetic? It’s for the aesthetic, Ro.” Logan lightly hit roman over the head with his new paper. Roman laughed, a grin spreading across his face.

“Oh, lo, i'm glad you’re ok! I have to be honest, i thought you might of changed with my disappearance.” Romans smile fell slightly, scanning over logan as if searching for obvious physical differences. The only thing notable was his eyes. Bright piercing ice blue. They cut through and saw anything. It made logan seem metaphorically colder, although he was physically colder too.

Logan opened his mouth to speak, then forced a laugh. “I suppose i haven't, Ro” he lied, something that felt unnatural and wrong to do. He never lied to Roman. He truly felt he could tell him anything, so what changed? He couldn't make Roman worry. There were bags under Romans eyes, Logan couldn't imagine the stress he might be under right now. Logan refused to pile onto that. The paper in his hands began to crumble slightly. Fortunately, Roman wasn't paying attention, watching a purple hooded figure sit at a corner table to himself. 

“Hey Lo? Can i see your paper for a moment?” Roman managed to be nonchalant about the request, but he didn't tear his gaze away from the newcomer. Logan frowned, handing the paper to Roman. Something in the back of his mind rang a bell when the stranger brushed his bangs away from his face.

“... I recognize him. When i was looking for you I-” roman shot logan a glare, signalling him to shut up. Logan watched Roman flick through the paper. He landed on a page and nodded, carefully passing the paper back to him, his finger resting on an image identical to the stranger. 

“Missing since fall…” roman mumbled quietly to Logan. Suddenly Romans name was called by the barista. Their drinks where ready. Before logan could protest Roman hopped to his feet, collected the drinks, and headed to the missing person.

Virgil.

Logan cringed inwardly, Roman was going to scare the poor kid off, wasn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? I have a few ideas but no plot line atm.


End file.
